nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Run in with the Bandits:
Participants Hyuga Nosa Run in with the Bandits 1/9/16 Guest_NosaHyuga:-Morning had come, Nosa could tell by the way the sun bursted light into her room and shone in her face she grumbled about the sun being too happy for her liking and started to climb out of the bed, feeling like a zombie in the process, she took a step forward but forgot about the dog and tripped over the mass of fur falling towards the floor hitting her head while at it, the dog immediately sprang up and sniffed her, she gently pushed the nose away and heaved a sigh before getting up to do the daily routine of getting ready.When she finished she had on her usual purple hakama with the bandage top with her gray hakama pants and her black ninja sandals with Hyuga clan emblem on it as well as her Amegakurian neckband, the dog was trotting happily behind her and she let him but when she arrived at the building to recieve a mission she gently shooed him away-''Go wander somewhere till I come back, you can't follow me on this mission''-the dog licked his muzzle before sitting on his haunches and panted, slightly wagging his tail-''You wanna stay till I come back''-he woofed and laid down, she looked at him and raised her hand and the dog put his paw on her hand, with that as confirmation she went to recieve a mission.When she recieved it, it was to get rid of two bandits at the training grounds, she didn't think she was ready to take two of them but figured this might help, besides she figured she needed a little action.And with that she headed towards the training grounds. Guest_NosaHyuga:-When Nosa arrived near the entrance she slowed down making sure she didn't make any noise to disturb the silence and slowly walk through the entrance, on the alert and caution risen to the max, as she continued to walk her eyes darted in all directions looking for any movements and ears pricked for unusual sounds, by the time she had reached the middle of the training grounds still nothing showed up but her guard was still up, she didn't want to get ambushed and then it happened, a kunai grazed her arm she winced slightly but she put that aside the same moment she grabbed the arm of the bandit,pulled him forward and kneed him in the stomach sending him flying back she was going to try to land a sidekick to the head but was stopped when a kunai came flying out of nowhere causing her to jump a couple feet away from the first one, when she looked up another bandit had jumped out of a tree and ran towards her, as she prepared for the attack she stood in a stance and gained firm footing, when he attacked he aimed a kick at her legs and her ribcage and she blocked it both attacks but was then blind-sided by a punch to the right side of her face knocking her to the ground.When she got back on her feet she tatsed blood on her lip, she frowned slightly as she saw bandit one come at her with a kunai aimed at her shoulder, the minute he came close to her she pushed his arm to the side, kneed him in the chin which sent him tumbling backwards, that same moment she landed a punch in his stomach causing the ground to crack slightly underneath him.Suddenly she was trapped in a headlock and a kunai was stabbed into her left thigh casing her to grunt in pain,bandit number two began sneering in her ear and held a kunai at her throat making a small cut on it, at this she bit his arm hard enough to draw blood,elbowed him in the stomach,twisted his arm behind the second bandit twisting until the bones started to crack slowly and loudly the bandit scraming in anguish as his arm was being pushed past its limit making him drop the kunai a while ago, she released the arm and pushed him to the ground with a sadistic grin appearing on her face as she took out the kunai in her thigh and shoved in through his through,a somewhat feral look in her eyes as signs of life quickly drain out of his eyes. Guest_NosaHyuga:As the bandit lay there,blood bubbling out like a babbling brook Nosa picked the kunai that was dropped earlier, then she heard rustling of the grass behind her she quickly turned around n a defensive state only to see that the other bandit was getting up she grinded her teeth as she staggered towards him but before she reached him he did the hand signals for the clone technique and with that a puff of smoke, five clones appeared before her and started circling around her including the real one she scowled as she looked for signs of the real one,then rememebering she could use the Byakugan she activated it and saw the real one, she quickly poofed away the clones and punched him in the stomach as he doubled over in pain she pushed him up so that he was facing her broke his collarbone and made a swift chopping movement to the neck before deeping stabbing the remaining bandit in the cheek, blood dribbled down to her hand then she stabbed the other cheek,standing there as he screamed in anguish and agony then she finally drove the kunai into his throat and let his body drop to the ground....she started walking out of the training grounds but stopped in her tracks,looking back at the bandits both lay in their own pool of blood broken and bloodied cheeks,have I gone too far?, she wasn't sure what to do with the, she shrugged her shoulders and with that a turn of the heel Guest_NosaHyuga:When she was walking to the building to return the mission,she had ripped a piece of her hakama top and tied it around her thigh limping into th building to return the mission, the peron who had took her mission adviced she go to the hospital but she waved it off she told the person she'll take care of it herself and left.When she got out the dog walked up to her but immediately whined when he smelled blood but she smiled gently and patted his head-''Don't worry Tadashi''-she blinked,Where did that come from?,''the dog tilted his head to the side confused-''That came out of nowhere but it's ok let's head home- she chirped as Tadashi trotted beside her as they headed,once they arived Nosa cleaned her wounds, they both ate and went to bed Results Nosa defeated the bandits,recieved some wounds, and the stray is finally named